Rui
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Rui | jname=ミレイ | tmname=Mirei | slogan=no | image=Colosseum Rui 3D.png | size=75px | caption=Art from | gender=Female | hometown=Unknown | region=Orre | relatives=Eagun, Beluh (grandparents) | trainer=no | game=yes | generation= | games= | leader=no | anime=no | }} Rui (Japanese: ミレイ Mirei) is a mysterious young girl with psychic abilities. She is the sidekick and deuteragonist in . She's determined, caring, and brave, but can be a bit bossy and stubborn at times. History Pokémon Colosseum Prior to the opening of Pokémon Colosseum, Rui was on her way to visit her grandfather, Eagun, in Agate Village. Passing through Pyrite Town's Duel Square, she noticed a strange, black aura surrounding a Pokémon that was later identified as a Shadow Pokémon. Once the Cipher Peons who owned the Shadow Pokémon realized that she could recognize and identify the altered Pokémon, they kidnapped her on the orders of Ein to prevent her from revealing Cipher's plans. After dragging her across the Orre desert to Phenac City, the thugs are eventually thwarted by the efforts of Wes and his and . Grateful for the rescue, Rui has Wes help her talk to Mayor Es Cade about her kidnapping. Soon after this, Wes is confronted by three Team Snagem members, where Rui learns about Wes' past connection to them, as well as the existence of the Snag Machine Wes stole from them. After Wes drives them away, she tells Wes how she doesn't mind his past because she is grateful for how he rescued her. She then tells Wes that the Snag Machine has given her an idea. Shortly after obtaining Poké Balls and encountering their first Shadow Pokémon together, Rui tells Wes her idea for him to use the Snag Machine to take back these Pokémon, which introduces the snagging mechanic of the game. After this, Rui is determined to help Wes get to the bottom of the conspiracy developing in the desert, and she follows behind Wes throughout the rest of the game. Rui supports Wes in his quest to defeat Cipher and Team Snagem by identifying Shadow Pokémon for Wes. Although Shadow Pokémon are usually indistinguishable from the regular kind to normal people, Rui is able to sense the black aura surrounding them (although the reason as to why she is able to see this aura is never explained). Using this ability, Rui is able to identify Shadow Pokémon so that Wes can snag, and eventually purify, them. Pokémon XD In , which takes place five years after , Rui is mentioned several times by the people of Orre. However, she is not actually seen, nor is she mentioned by name. Trivia * If Wes attempts to use a Poké Ball on a non-Shadow Pokémon, Rui cries out, "No, wait! That POKéMON doesn't have a black aura!" This essentially prevents Wes from being able to snag non-Shadow Pokémon, since his version of the Snag Machine does not restrict him from snagging non-Shadow Pokémon, unlike Michael's in Pokémon XD, which is tied to the Aura Reader to prevent its misuse. ** This creates a couple oddities, however: *** Even after Wes and Rui learn the term "Shadow Pokémon," Rui still uses the above line, even though she could refer to it as a Shadow Pokémon (and even does so in dialogue during the story). *** This message pops up even when Rui is not with Wes when he attempts to snag a non-Shadow Pokémon, such as during the Mt. Battle 100-battle challenge. * Although a romantic relationship is never confirmed in-game or in it's sequel, many characters remark on how Wes and Rui "make a good-looking couple" and other similar comments. * In the international localizations of , her shirt and skirt were lengthened. Optional names In other languages |bordercolor= |fr_eu=Emilie |de=Kosma |it=Chiara |es_eu=Carla }} Category:Colosseum characters Category:Pokémon Colosseum Snatcher Leo characters Category:Pokémon Colosseum Snatchers characters de:Kosma es:Sandra fr:Émilie (Rhode) it:Chiara (Colosseum) ja:ミレイ zh:米蕾